Envy
Initially introduced serving Malygos alongside the other Homunculi, the present Nightmare leader Nabonidus has revived Envy to serve them. At the present time, after he/it had infiltrated the Bebop II to track down the blueprints of a "perfect Philosopher's stone," engaged Mamimi and Commander Luis Grant in combat, and was defeated cruelly by one of Mamimi's Burst Greens, Envy was rescued by Nabonidus and warped back to Bralgu to be debriefed and sent on his/its next mission. Appearance Though it can take nearly any form imaginable, Envy's preferred form that has lead to its identification as male is his visage as an "adorable" teenage human male of effeminate features, with long, straight, slightly messy black hair, crimson eyes, pale skin, and a lean, muscular build. His all-black outfit consists of a headband, a skimpy, skintight vest with no sleeves, matching shorts, and bands around the palms and soles of his hands and feet, respectively. However, he's also capable of a wide variety of different forms thanks to his unique ability. Personality Exceptionally cruel and violent, Envy takes a distinct glee from verbally abusing its enemies and drawing out their fear before killing them. It also loves to pit humans against each other in conflicts and toy with their emotions via disguising itself as their comrades. A master of imitating behavior, its acting skills have allowed it to go unnoticed on the Bebop II until a chance occurrence where its disguise as Commander Luis Grant while toying with Ensign Czeska led to its presence being compromised when the real Commander approached Czeska. This leads to one of Envy's greatest weaknesses - Its immense hubris, believing that it stands above humans in all respects. As well, its vanity, hot temper, and sensitive ego also regularly come back to haunt it. History Originally a servant of Malygos alongside its six brethren, Envy was slain for conspiring with Zev Raregroove to kill its master. Many years later, the being known as Nabonidus somehow revived Envy sans the dependence on Malygos's crystal, and sent it to infiltrate the Bebop II. It went undetected for many months, before a chance slip-up in meeting Czeska while disguised as Commander Luis Grant compromised its presence when the real Commander greeted Czeska immediately afterwards. Later, it commenced with battling Luis and Mamimi, making good use of its shapeshifting. Though it was unsuccessful in its primary goal to retrieve blueprints of a "perfect Philosopher's stone," Nabonidus found that Envy had accomplished something which may prove more useful in the long run - The fact that his strongest enemies are scattered far and wide across the Universe. Thus, he allowed Envy to commence its next mission without castigation for its hubris. Abilities/Powers Envy's key ability as a homunculus allows it to take the form of nearly any mortal creature, be it a human being that's already been encountered, a wild creature, or a composite of various desired traits. This allows Envy to imitate any human being just by seeing their image, as well as assume a menagerie of bestial shapes for other uses. However, it appears that its only stipulation is that its own bodymass cannot be changed; based on how its "preferred" form clangs loudly with every footstep on metal and how it dented the very same floor while dropping at the size of a scarab, the scale of its "true" form must be truly gigantic. As well, due to unknown qualities, Envy can regenerate from nearly any wound, even those that would instantly kill a mortal. However, it seems that this requires a portion of a finite energy source, as constant wounds start to weaken its disguises. Trivia *Despite having no need for food or drink to sustain itself, Envy seems to have a certain "taste" for decadent desserts like chocolate parfait, and loves to indulge itself with such things. *Upon being killed by Malygos for trying to ally with Zev Raregroove, it's more likely than not that Malygos is high on the list of enemies that Envy will seek to get revenge upon. *It appears that the circumstances of Envy's resurrection are unique compared to other BZPB characters who have returned from the dead. Category:Characters controlled by Zev Category:Characters controlled by Malygos Category:Persons of Mass Destruction Category:Epic Trolls